Blue Moon
by AmazonianWolf
Summary: The return of the Cullens after only two weeks set people talking, but no one expected word to reach Volterra. Now, the Volturi know what the Cullens have been up to, but what will they do and how will this change the future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight; I do not. Nor do I own the Phantom of the Opera. I only came up with the plot of this fanfic.

Author's Note: I got a weird idea from a picture and a soundtrack, so I'm trying it out here. I hope you enjoy it. :) Also, some changes you should or might want to know:

The Cullens only left for two weeks, so most of the events of New Moon did not happen.

Alec and Jane were changed when they were almost seventeen, which makes them taller as well with Jane at 5"5 and Alec at 5"6.

The rest you will find out as the story unfolds.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The notes rose ever upwards to the gold leafed, warm brown, round ceiling from the stage below her as she sat in the balcony, several feet from the hanging red drapes of the opera house. The sounds, the voices, the music weaved and mixed in her head in an intoxicating and enticing mixture throughout the performance.

As the words of "Think of Me" washed over and enveloped her, she felt pressure rise in her chest to the timing of the swelling of the music from the orchestra and briefly frowned. _Odd._ The scene unfolding below her brilliant red gaze began to make her uneasy. The pressure turned into an ache. Her pale, cold hand crept up and massaged the spot over her heart as Christine sang below and Raoul recognized her. The feeling subsided as the last line faded in the air, and her breathing slowed to a normal human pace.

The darker notes, almost like the rhythm of heart beats at times, resonated throughout the house, and she fully relaxed as Christine left through the mirror. The rhythm suited her more than the mostly light, airy notes of "The Angel of Music". _Darkness is always a more natural and happy state._ She smiled softly to herself at that and felt her fangs prick at her bottom lip as she watched the phantom lead the singer into his lair. _Beware._ She snorted in amusement to herself. _How I do enjoy the darker scenes and songs, but I enjoy knowing and being far more of a danger myself than he can ever hope to be. She would never have lasted long with me._

She remained seated in the gloom and glanced around at the humans in the room as the theater owners implored the prima donna to return. Sighing, she slumped into the plush red seat when Raoul and Christine began singing of their love on the balcony. _He's not worth it_, she thought as she glowered at the actors below. _He's really not. None of them are really, Christine._ She sighed again. _You'd think after the millionth time she'd learn…Alec will enjoy pestering about this again tonight, won't he?_ She continued to glower at the two lovers on the stage as the scene ended, and the masquerade began. She caught herself shifting her head left to right in time with the music and shook her head before sighing sadly and leaning her elbows on the railing. She rested her chin in her hand. _I wish Aro would let us have balls again. I think the last was the New Year's Masquerade in 1905._ She frowned, remembering his reasoning. _"Dear Jane," he had chided her, "surely you know we can't have so many vampires running around Volterra now. It's too much of a risk."_ She crinkled her nose before pushing back into her seat as Christine went to the cemetery.

The end arrived, and soon the curtains closed after the actors bowed. Harsh light flooded the theater, and she winced slightly at the sudden light. _I wish they kept the gloom._ She lingered in the balcony and looked at the red curtained stage as the humans filed out. Sighing as employees began cleaning the house, she turned, descended the plush stairs to the foyer, and left through the gold painted rimmed doors, stepping out into the slightly cold night.

"Still complaining about Christine's choices, sister?" Alec inquired while leaning against the brick wall of the store next door.

Jane huffed and wrapped her black jacket more firmly around herself in minor annoyance and to appear more human to the few still in the streets this late under the star scattered sky.

Alec laughed softly and fell into step beside her as they made their way back towards the fortress.

* * *

><p>"Bella," the purring whisper lingered in her ear as she sleepily woke from the luring embrace of the dream once again. She slowly sat up and rubbed the lingering warmth of sleep from her eyes before glancing around her room. <em>At least, it's Friday,<em> she thought before climbing out of bed and getting ready for the day._ Wonder if Alice will consider canceling that shopping trip and letting me spend the weekend more with Edward?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Thud…thud._

"Come in," Jane called softly when the light rapping of knuckles on the wooden door ended. _Creak._

"Aro wishes to speak with you, Jane," Felix informed her before leaving when she nodded in acknowledgement.

She lowered her pen to rest atop the now half-dark paper on her mahogany desk before rising with a sigh and proceeding to Aro's study.

"You wished to see me, Master?" she asked as she slipped into the room after briefly knocking to announce her presence.

"Yes," Aro answered and rubbed his hands together, "Jane, dear, you remember the Cullens?"

She narrowed her eyes and frowned before answering, "Yes, Master. I do. What have they done?" _'Bout time the sniveling cowards did something after all these years. I can't wait to feel that smug Edward's head rip free in my hands._

"More what they have _not_ done, dear Jane," Aro said, and her eyes briefly widened before she allowed a small smile to briefly escape onto her lips. "Now Jane," Aro continued and raised a hand to recapture her full attention. "All I want you to do is observe."

Her jaw nearly dropped. _What?!_

"I want you to observe how they act around a certain human…an Isabella Swan," Aro explained before she could regain the full function of her tongue and cut off her chocking. "You and Alec will both go. As cover, you two will be transfer students to Forks High School from Italy and pose as the Cullens' cousins for the time being. You'll have to in order to fully observe their interactions. You are not to interfere unless it is to keep our existence a secret. I'm counting on you," Aro finished, "but I wish to see if they are planning to change her and if so, how soon?"

Jane nodded dumbly. _High school?! I'm being sent to a human high school?! And all to just see if those stupid, damn Cullens are going to change a pathetic, damned human?!_ She bit back a low growl that was beginning to rumble in her chest.

"Excellent!" Aro clapped his hands together. "Now, go and gather your luggage and Alec. Your flight leaves at six in the morning. Chelsea will get everything you'll need for your cover."

Again, Jane nodded and slowly left the study before heading back to her room, where after closing the door, she slumped against it and fought the urge to pummel it with her fist. _God dammit! _She smirked at the thought. _Well, if there was a god._

Shaking her head to clear it, she stood and packed two suitcases of clothes along with what she had been working on before Felix had interrupted. _Might at least be able to come across a shield to test out my theories on._ After finishing, she changed into jeans, a red t-shirt, and her favorite black jacket before pulling on calf high black leather boots.

"Sister?" Alec called as he knocked before poking his head in. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," she growled. "Aro wants us to observe the Cullens and their new pet to see what they intend to do with it."

"Ah," he murmured before leaving, "I'll go pack then and meet you at reception in an hour."

She nodded without turning around and met him in reception at the appointed time before they left with four suitcases between them for the airport.

"So," Alec began as they settled into their seats, "did he say how long we're going to be in that hellhole?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm assuming no more than a few months, but I can't be sure…He's having us pose as high school students…and the Cullens' cousins," she finished with a sneer and crinkled her nose.

"What?!" he choked and sputtered.

She nodded glumly and said, "Be prepared for discomfort, brother. I'm assuming that Aro told them to make arrangements for our stay." _I couldn't just intimidate them instead? Seriously?! I couldn't just do that or have them change their pet on the spot or better yet just kill it in front of them?_

* * *

><p>"But why can't I come over like we planned?" Bella asked as they walked down the front steps towards the parking lot.<p>

"Because we'll have guests, love," Edward replied as he guided her to the Volvo. "And you shouldn't be around when they arrive from Italy."

"Italy?" she asked as she slid in before he climbed into the driver's seat, and they took off for her house.

"Yes, you remember what I said about the higher powers in the vampire world?" he inquired as his knuckles tightened on the steering wheel and glanced over at her.

"The Volturi? I think that's what you called them," she replied and suppressed shiver as they pulled into her drive, and he cut the engine before getting out and coming around to help her out.

"Yes," he said and helped her to the door. "Two of them are arriving soon, but I'll come back later tonight after everything's settled."

"It's about me. Isn't it?" she asked and looked up at him while trying to glare.

He chuckled softly at her attempt and admitted, "Yes, but you can stop trying now, love. It isn't working, and no, you can't be there. It's too dangerous."

He kissed her before leaving, and with a sigh, she quietly shut the door after she could no longer see his silver car.

* * *

><p>Exiting the terminal, they spotted a golden-eyed, blonde man leaning against a column as the humans fanned out around them. <em>At least it's not the mind reader.<em> The twins walked over at a human pace before stopping in front of him, where Jane merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he said, too low for the passing humans to here.

She nodded and replied, "Lead on."

After grabbing their luggage at the baggage claim, they climbed into a red BMW with Jasper behind the wheel.

The drive was silent as Jane eyed the first Cullen she had met. _Respectful at least._ She eyed his scars on full display by his short sleeved, cashmere sweater. _And a fighter. A very powerful one at that judging by the number of crescent scars on his arms alone. There are probably more like them on his legs, but still, they attest to a number of battles he's survived. Wouldn't do him any good thought if it comes to that._

"We're here," he announced quietly as he parked the car in front of a large, modern mansion.

She nodded her thanks and stepped from the car with Alec not far behind. The Cullens had arranged themselves on the steps of their home, and after they had exited the car, Carlisle came forward.

"Welcome," he said. "Aro called ahead and arrangements have been made. Jasper can drive you to the house that was arranged. I must remind you that the Quileute shapeshifters are still present on the La Push reservation, so the closest you can hunt is in Seattle if you don't want to provoke them."

"The treaty line is still the same?" Jane asked and remained careful to blank her mind of all important thoughts.

"Yes," he answered.

She nodded and said, "Good, we will retire to that house then and inform you of any changes to this…arrangement if they arise."

With that, they got back in the car and left as Edward glared after them. _Perhaps? No, he's not worth it…at least not right now. Maybe later I can find a reasonable excuse for making him wail and thrash on the ground._

She shook herself out of her thoughts as Jasper brought the car onto a long shaded drive similar to that of the Cullens. After a few minutes, the trees ended to reveal a much smaller clearing with a much smaller, rustic house, and Jasper parked the car a few feet from the door.

"It's a couple of miles from our own place in case of any trouble from the wolves," Jasper admitted as he opened the trunk, and Alec grabbed their bags before placing them by the door, "but it's far enough for privacy. There's a Jeep Wrangler around back for blending in," he added before getting into the car.

"If there's anything else?" he asked, almost hiding his anxiety.

"No," Jane said, almost bored. "That'll be all. I suppose we will see you Monday with the human?"

Jasper nodded once, and when she looked away in dismissal, he drove off.

"What do you think, brother?" she asked when the Cullen was out of hearing and walked to the door.

"Adequate for the two of us," he replied as he joined her and picked up their baggage as she opened the unlocked door.

She nodded and shut the now locked door behind them. Glancing around the small foyer with a staircase leading to the second floor, she walked through and into the dining room with an open kitchen to her right. Beyond it she found a small family room with a bathroom and study across the hall from it and a guest room next to it. When she joined Alec upstairs, she found two bedrooms, one of which came with its own bathroom, and a second bathroom.

"The larger one," she said after barely glancing at the two rooms.

"I called first dibs," Alec called from the hall, where he had left the luggage as he also explored the house.

"Don't think so," she called back before grabbing her bags at vampire speed and racing into the room with the door shutting behind her.

Alec sighed as he came upstairs, "You can never once let me keep the first choice?"

"Nope," she answered as she unpacked. "There was no way in hell that I was going to give up having my own bathroom like at home." _Now, if only I could actually go home._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been so long, guys. Life decided to swamp me with far too much at once. I'm hoping I'll once again be able to update sooner, but if another month goes before then, don't worry. If that happens, I'll be back as soon as I can; now onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Edward, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella asked as she got into the Volvo.

"There's nothing to worry about, love," he said, ignoring her question as he drove them to the school. "Just promise me something, alright?"

She snorted and briefly looked out the window at the darkening sky before returning her gaze to him with a raised eyebrow. _Well?_ Bella thought, even though he couldn't hear her.

"Stay away from the new kids, today," he said before getting out and quickly helping her out.

As they quickly walked into the building, she glanced at the new black Jeep parked in the farthest spot, right next to the forest. She briefly frowned at it but didn't comment as the first slow, separate drops of rain fell upon them, and they entered the building.

* * *

><p><em>This is utterly boring, and I haven't ever even been to school before!<em> Jane internally sighed and leaned her chin further into her palm as she sat in the back of the class. _I haven't even seen the human yet, just either the blonde, Jasper, I believe his name was? And the seer._ She glanced at the clock above the droning teacher's head. _Fifteen more minutes._ She slightly shook her head. _Why would any immortal-scratch that, these Cullens aren't true immortals. If they were, they wouldn't be nearly so weak. They'd act like true vampires and quit curbing their natural tendencies in order to drink that disgusting, rancid liquid from the veins of animals and play house with humans._ She quietly snorted below the level of human hearing, and the blonde glanced over at her. She ignored him in favor of looking out the window as the rain poured down, obscuring the trees as the gloom settled over the area from the clouds above. _At least fate has seen fit to give me a more fitting background, even if it is only with the weather outside._

The bell rang, and humans raced from the room. The Cullen followed as Jane flowed to her feet and collected her things in no hurry to join the school at lunch. _Perhaps there's a way I could skip it?_

She slowly walked to the cafeteria as Alec joined her from his shared class with the pixie. _Must not want us together. Stupid Cullens. Just makes them more suspicious and gives us more work to do._ She internally sighed. _And keeps us from Volterra longer._ Trying to tune out the misery attached to such thoughts, she instead focused on the snippets of conversations around her and her brother, where unsurprisingly, they were also the topic of the discussions.

"Cullens' cousins?"

"From Italy, I heard."

"The guy's _so_ hot."

"I bet you next week she'll be mine."

"Like hell. She's mine."

Jane rolled her eyes. _Humans. Petty, insignificant blood bags. I may on occasion play with my food at dinner, but I do have standards, of which none of them even remotely reach._

Upon entering the cafeteria, the witch twins grabbed their food from the counter and chose a table two over from the Cullens, where a young brunette sat amongst the vampires.

_So, this is the pet?_ Jane lifted an eyebrow as she sat with her back to the wall with Alec on her left. _It doesn't look special at all. Just another blood bag really. Brown hair, bordering-on vampire pale arms, hunched with a brown hoodie, sometimes with Golden Boy's arm around its' waist._ Her musings were interrupted when a sandy haired male human stopped next to her.

"Hey," he said nervously, and she could see small drops of sweat on the human. "I was, uh, wondering if you don't have anything to do later, if you would, um, want to catch a movie… with me." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sweating palm.

"No," she said simply and turned to look at her brother as if the two of them were about to start a conversation.

Gaping at her, the boy lingered for a few seconds as she whispered to Alec below human hearing levels before leaving for a table filled by his friends.

"Dear sister, you seem to attract them like flies," Alec chuckled. "Even more than me."

Jane scowled. "You know how I dislike such attention. It's always the ones who so often approach me, and you know that. I prefer my toys and eventual meals to be more… pliant, obedient, and… altogether more yielding to me." Leaning back, she added, "This is supposed to be the modern era. Why, then, cannot the females approach me as the males do?"

Alec merely shrugged as he recognized her question as rhetorical and took a small bite of an apple.

"Heads up, sister. The pet is staring at us," he informed her as she also took small bites of her food.

Jane arched an eyebrow. "Scared?"

"No, more fascinated, I would say," he answered and bit into his slice of pizza as she frowned. "The Cullens probably haven't bothered to inform her that vampires can eat small amounts of food, more so if they follow a human blood diet."

Jane rolled her eyes. _Of course, ignore the benefits of our natural diet and refuse to inform the pet of them. Make the Volturi out as worse than the monsters of human nightmare._ She took another bite of her pizza. _Perhaps I can use that to torture the favorite at least? It would make the trip more amusing… for me, that is._

Swallowing, she turned to look at the brunette, who was peeking out from her obscuring curtain of hair at them. Jane paused mid-sneer and cocked her head as she inhaled deeply. _That scent. Why didn't I notice such a heady concoction before? It's pine and…apples with cinnamon like fall in a warm forest._ She searched the human's mostly obscured face until alighting upon brown doe eyes. She froze, and the human appeared to as well for a few seconds, whether in fear or fascination she could not tell. She stared until the human jerked away and buried herself into her boyfriend's side as he growled at Jane, who scowled back. _Soon, Dickward, soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Sister," Alec commented as he sat on the couch in their living room as light washed the interior from the sunset. "Do you wish to tell me what has you growling at everything at the moment… including me?"

Jane growled low in her throat and threw a glance over at him but continued her pacing. "Not yet. I just… agh!"

She stopped and briefly threw her hands in the air. "I'm going to hunt."

Without waiting or bothering to see her twin's reaction, she sped out the door into the fast growing shadows of the surrounding forest and headed for Seattle.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Edward. I just space out there for a moment," Bella answered and tore her gaze from the window over to him.

"Love, would you mind if I left for the night? I need to hunt," he continued and cautiously eyed her, which made guilt fled her senses. _He's been so concerned all day, Bella. You're acting strange, and it's got him worried._

"Yeah, that's fine," she answered and after a quick kiss, watched him jump out her window.

She sighed after a few minutes and rolled over onto her back atop the covers to stare at the ceiling in thought. _Relief or regret? I can't tell which. That's bad, Bella, that's real bad. He's your boyfriend. You love him. You shouldn't want him to be away from you more. Yeah, but that girl… the one who looked at me at lunch with those violet eyes, she's… interesting. She's a vampire, I know that, and one of the Volturi. I'm supposed to be afraid of her, but I find myself wanting to be near her. Maybe it's a… vampire thrall?_ Bella shrugged and glanced at her window again as if expecting her to show up. _Really, Bells? You don't know more than her name… Jane. I never knew that name could be anything more than plain._ She giggled. _Did that just rhyme?_

Meanwhile, Jane crouched atop a building above an almost deserted street and watched as a woman quickened her pace down the sidewalk with a man a few feet behind her. _Who to choose, who to choose. Can't have both; I just need to kill something and soothe my anger… and maybe my frustration. _She briefly frowned. _What would she think?_

Deciding, Jane gracefully leapt from the building down to the street level as the man came level with the mouth of a nearby alley. Before he could make a sound, she had pinned to the wall in the alley and her mouth buried against his throat. Whatever scream would have punctured the night came out as gurgling not long after her fangs had pierced his flesh. Soon, a corpse, leaving a smearing trail of blood to seep into the bricks and drip into the ground, sunk to her feet. Her tongue flicked out and caught the few remaining drops of blood upon her lips before she climbed back up to the roof of the building that she had perched upon before.

Alone, she gazed upon the full, silver moon as it slid out from behind the dark clouds of the night. The breeze ruffled her hair and black Volturi cloak as remained as still as a statue.

"To think," she spoke softly to herself, "Once I thought people such fools for the promises of love whispered in the darkness only to fall prey to such a thing. To think that all I, the feared Jane Volturi of the Elite Guard of Volterra, should ask of a human is to love me. Not blood, not war, not suffering, not torture, not even temporary pleasure, but love."

"Come, Jane," she chided herself. "You knew you would eventually find a mate for the eternal darkness… but a human, I admit is… unexpected. No matter, I'll claim her soon enough. Cullen cannot possibly stand in my way."

Refreshed and calmer, Jane headed back towards the small town of Forks and her human mate, who has plagued her mind the entire evening and afternoon. _A simple human, my mate. Not for long if I have my way, which of course I shall._ She grinned at the thought as the forest flew by around her, and her hair spread out in a golden banner behind her.

Then, the scent hit her nose again, and she stopped in a moonlit clearing. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, pools of deep, dark red turned towards the heart of Forks. _Not far._ She took off at a sprint and only paused as a repugnant scent crossed her path. _Edward_. She growled. _But gone for now._

She slowed as the trees thinned around her to reveal a plain house. Pausing in the deep shadows under the last eaves of the forest, she checked for any movement and found none. Grinning, she followed her nose and soundlessly sprinted across the short backyard before leaping up a solitary tree at the side of the house and onto the ledge of an open window.

Her eyes landed on the softly rising and falling form across the room. _My mate._ After checking that no Cullen was near, she grinned and slipped silently into the room. She stood against the wall and breathed in the human's heady scent until her nose crinkled at the stink of another's smell lingering in the room.

_Edward._ Her chest quietly rumbled with low growls, which ceased as Bella whimpered and moved in her sleep. In an instant, Jane was sitting on the bed by her side with her nose buried against the brunette's hair and purring at the pure, unadulterated scent. _My mate. __**Mine.**_ Bella calmed, and Jane detected the sound of fast footsteps in the forest.

She quietly growled but quickly fled out the window and back into the forest towards the house that she shared with Alec as Edward neared. _Tomorrow, Cullen. I won't let my mate linger by your side longer than I have to. Tomorrow, we settle this._

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>Like? Dislike? Feel free to tell me in a review. Just don't simply say you hate it or it sucks; you have to give me a reason why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Jane, what's going on?" Alec asked when she returned with the dawn's light creeping through the branches into their clearing.

She paused at the door before entering. "Edward and I are going to have a little chat today, most likely after school. Make sure the others don't try to interfere but keep it quiet."

Slightly confused, he nodded and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Pale golden light played across her eyelids as they fluttered open, and Bella squinted at the dawn. Sighing, she left the warmth of her bed and the warmth of the quickly fading dream and readied for school. <em>Was Edward here then? I can't tell. If he hadn't been back from hunting, whose presence was that? Were they real or did my mind invent them? And if it wasn't Edward… then I've never felt that calm, protected… and loved by anyone including him in my entire life.<em>

Pausing at the front door, she frowned. _But he's my soulmate… It must have been him._

* * *

><p>"You know what you're doing sister?" Alec whispered as the witch twins took their seats at lunch.<p>

"Of course, brother," Jane answered coolly as she glanced over at the Cullens' table. "Just remember to keep his coven mates occupied. Stating Volturi business should be enough, but I don't want interruptions. Understood?"

Lifting his eyebrows, he nodded. "Personal?"

"Perhaps," she said simply and took a bite of mashed potatoes. She felt the human's eyes on her as she chewed but resisted the urge to meet the brown eyed gaze. "I'll tell you when we get back to the house, brother. I promise… I just… need to do this on my own."

"If you think Aro will be fine with it…" he trailed off before turning to his own meal. _More than alright, I think. Jane Volturi would naturally have a gifted mate._

As a comfortable silence settled between them, she turned to more easily see Edward's head and face from the corners of her eyes. _Edward,_ she mentally crooned and watched him stiffen and his jaw tighten. _The forest after school. __**Alone**__. Keep the seer out of this. Understood? We can finish this there._

She caught his nod and satisfied, returned to her meal.

* * *

><p>Smirking, Jane headed into the forest with Edward following as his coven mates sullenly remained behind with Alec, although the pixie tried to hide a small smile that made Jane briefly frown in confusion. <em>What is it that you have seen seer that could cause you such joy? It is most certainly not my downfall as that shall never happen and can't imagine you smiling over a future where I beat Dickward into a shattered pulp.<em>

Once out of sight, they broke into a run and soon burst into a mountain top clearing, where the sunlight sparkled along their faces. Turning around, Jane faced a fuming Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"You were in her room!" he hissed between exposed fangs.

"As I had every right to be, while you have none," she responded coolly. "Surely, even an ignorant fool like you must realize that she belongs with me."

"She's _mine_," he bellowed and clenched his fists.

Shaking her head, Jane smirked. "Insolent boy, are you truly that blind or merely demented? She is obviously mine. Her blood holds no temptation to the beast within me, yet I observe you grimacing in pain when but a few feet from her. There is nothing of you in her that would make her your soulmate."

"Bella is nothing like you!" he howled and towered over her. "She is not evil! She is not sadistic! She has a _soul_!"

"Ah, yes. The soul concept," she answered dryly. "Perhaps I too possess a soul? Hm? Perhaps our great creator intended for me to be as I am just as whomever it is created Isabella for me," she sarcastically commented as Edward began to shake. "Oh, did we not consider such a possibility that vampires were intentionally created and that we were meant to be as we are?" She smirked.

"You… you…" he sputtered as his frame shook violently before pouncing at her. "You damn, sadistic bitch!"

She sidestepped him, and he ran into a tree, which snapped and hurtled down the mountain side. As he turned to face her, he yelped and fell twitching to the ground in agony, refusing to scream.

"Now, here is how things will be," Jane stated and walked to within a few feet of him. "Isabella shall be mine as fate intended. She will return with me to Volterra when the masters deem my mission here complete. You will not be alone with her, and you will remain at least two feet away from her at all times. Understood?"

"Go to hell," he grunted.

"Your choice," she said and shrugged before increasing the intensity of the pain, which had Edward thrashing on the ground closer and closer to the edge of the mountain.

When he was a few inches from the drop, she stopped and grabbed a panting Edward by the neck. "Just remember our chat." Then, she threw him down the mountain, where his shrieks echoed off the rocky sides into the valley below where trees shattered in loud booms.

Chuckling, Jane headed back towards the high school parking lot to collect Alec and head back to the house.

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Alec blurted in their living room after she finished her tale.<p>

"I threw the screaming idiot off the mountain. It'll take him a few hours to at least get all the splinters out, and he might even have to reattach a few limbs," Jane chuckled before sipping refrigerated blood from her wine glass as she reclined on the sofa opposite her brother.

"How do you know Aro won't be upset when he hears of this from Carlisle?" he asked as he eyed his sister with respect.

She snorted. "Even if Dickward's crying has him call Aro, the masters won't interfere unless the Cullens try to keep me from her. It is unacceptable to keep mates apart once they have found each other. You know that."

"Yeah, but how are you going to… win her, I suppose that's the correct phrasing." He leaned forward concerned. "She is a human… who's been with the Cullens, who only drink animal blood."

"She's my soulmate, Alec. I don't have to 'win her'. She's already mine and will naturally come to me," Jane dismissed his worries. "Even if I do drink from humans, I discriminate the criminals from the rest of the herd. She can't fault me for it then."

Standing, Jane put away her glass in the fridge on her way out the door. _Now, to see if he's followed my words._

* * *

><p>Nervous and worried, Bella chewed at her lower lip as she fidgeted on the Cullens' sofa where they all waited for Edward to return after he had left with Jane hours before. <em>Where is he?<em> She glanced over at Alice, who smiled back at her, but the smile did not reach the pixie's eyes.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice whispered and squeezed her hand. "Everything'll be fine in the end."

Frowning, she looked over at the small vampire, who shook her head. _Whatever it is, it must be good in the end if Alice isn't too concerned about it._

Soon, all the Cullens were looking at the back door in anticipation, and Alice squeezed her hand again before smiling sadly. "You should go home now, Bella."

Bewildered, she allowed Alice to pull her to her feet. "Edward will be fine, but it's best that you shouldn't be here. He needs time to come down from his talk with Jane. You'll be fine if you drive your truck." _Well, betting against Alice has never worked before._

Confused but reassured, Bella nodded and left minutes before Edward stormed out of the woods.

* * *

><p>Jane remained in the shadows of the tree line as Bella pulled into the drive and headed into her house. <em>Perfect. He doesn't her. He could never deserve an angel like her.<em>

Her phone vibrating in her pocket pulled her from her awe filled thoughts of Bella and gleeful plotting of torturing and maybe executing Edward.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sister," Alec answered. "The Cullens are requesting a meeting immediately. What do you want to do?"

"Meet them at their house, Alec. I'll be there shortly," she replied before hanging up.

With a last lingering look at her mate's house, Jane took off into the forest for the Cullens' residence. _I wonder how much wailing and fuss the boy will throw in his latest temper tantrum._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: I enjoyed writing that confrontation scene way too much and sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't get used to such fast updates; I can't do them all the time. Otherwise, reviews are welcome, and I am wondering if any of you are noticing how Phantom of the Opera music is woven into this. Have a great week.


End file.
